Russian Roulette
by The Cracked Wave
Summary: The Volturi hear rumors circulating of a human that knew of their race's existence, they hired some professional assassins, who had extensive experience in the art of infiltration. He soon found out, however, that these were no ordinary people.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or Naruto, each work and the characters within are property of Stephanie Meyer and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I do own the original character, Shiki Inuzuka. Anyone wishing to use her in their writing cannot do so without my consent.

**Rating:** T until stated otherwise.  
**Author: **Hyoketsu Senkai  
**Warnings:** Possible, but mild, shounen-ai (boy love). Various expletives, both English and Japanese. Shameless abuse of the Japanese language. Original Characters.

**Summary:** Aro and the Volturi hear rumors circulating of a human girl that knew of their race's existence, they hired some professional assassins from Japan, who had extensive experience in the art of infiltration. He soon found out, however, that these were no witches, werewolves, or even shapeshifters. These were just ordinary humans, or as ordinary as Anbu ranking ninja can get at least. NarutoxTwilight crossover.

* * *

**Russian Roulette**

* * *

The masks they wore were fearsome - each one depicted the visage of an animal on the front, comprised of various coloured lines and swirls. There was a wolf mask, a tiger mask, a bird mask, and many others. Even a weasel mask made an appearance in their group.

"Volturi-sama," the wolf masked warrior stepped forward, "what are your orders?"

"All in due time, but first thing's first. What shall we call you?" he inquired,

The wolf masked one was kneeling before him. "My name is Ookami," at his blank look the shinobi sighed, "you may call me Wolf; the rest of my team also perform under the codename of the animal marked on their respective masks, Volturi-sama."

"Very well, Wolf," Aro nodded appreciatively. "Your mission is a simple one so far, I want you all to infiltrate a place called Forks, or more specifically its High School. There is a girl there, Isabella Swan, she is your target. I need you to gather all the information you can on her, and deduce what she knows of our kind. Is this acceptable?"

Already having known the details of their kind, Wolf nodded. Wolf's teammates were also kneeling, he noticed absently, each taking the same stance - one arm slung over their thigh and the other straight down, allowing their knuckles to come into contact with the the floor.

"Yes sir," Wolf replied, "It shall be done."

There was a brief moment of silence, in which he stared at them, a transparent smile adorning his face. The silence was broken only by the the soft sounds of their breathing and the even thumping of their hearts.

"Excellent."

He glanced over at Marcus, as if remembering for the first time of his existence.

"I'm sure you're curious as to why we would send people we do not know, people not of our own kind," Marcus continued, not noticing the sharp look that his two brothers sent him. "Ordinarily we would send a member of the guard. However it would be impossible under these circumstances, they would be all to easily recognized for what they are."

"Be that as it may," Aro interrupted with a frown, "we will be stationing a vampire in a nearby town, should you require assistance. You will also report bi-monthly to them with your findings, they will then pass it on to us."

On another note," he paused, "if you are discovered we want you to return immediately. We will then decide whether or not this 'Bella'," he grimaced at the name, as if he had tasted something horrible, "is worthy of joining our race. If found unworthy, she will be...dealt with."

"Understood, Volturi-sama," Wolf nodded at her team, all of which disappeared as silently at they had arrived.

"Good," Aro picked a up manila folder and passed it on to Jane, motioning to the only remaining shinobi. "Here is the full details of your assignment. We've purchased a house for the duration of your stay, however long that may be, but we leave the cover story and such up to you."

Wolf took it from the small vampire with a soft 'thank you'.

"Very well, sir. By your leave."

"Go, your mission starts now."


End file.
